Fortune's Favorite and Love's Fool
by Misura
Summary: Normal, their relationship isn't. [BakuraOtogiRyou, drabble-set]


Fortune's favorite and love's fool

x

Warnings/notes: Bakura/Otogi/Ryou, slightly weird, ooc, three-drabble-set.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

written at 30th october 2004, by Misura, in reply to a Trick-or-treat-challenge made in my livejournal by Purkledragon which offered as a subject:

"Bakura (either form) x Otogi -- ... whipped cream."

Please note that Ryou is referred to as 'Bakura' or 'host' and Bakura is referred to as 'other Bakura' or 'Spirit (of the Sennen Ring)'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Fortune's favorite - Otogi)

Otogi likes the taste of danger -up to a certain point.

There are odds that are acceptable, like those in going up against the King of Games in a game that he has designed himself and that he hasn't bothered to explain too deeply aforehand, but there are also chances that even the self-proclaimed favorite of Lady Fortune won't take.

He is pretty sure that having a boyfriend who changes into a slightly psychotic kleptomaniac every now and then, with a bad temper and worse manners, would fall into the last category, yet here he is.

Of course, he's been 'here' for nearly three months now, and nothing too bad has happened so far. True, he's been embarrassed, humiliated and made to look like a fool in front of the media, when the other Bakura pulled that little stunt with the whipped cream, but in the end, the publicity wasn't that bad.

At least people know his name, nowadays, if only as 'that guy who came on TV half-naked and covered in whipped cream'. Or maybe as 'that guy with the crazy boyfriend'. Or, what his PR-manager prays for daily, when she's not wishing for him to decide he's straight, rather than bisexual, and hopelessly in love with her, as 'that guy who created Dungeon Dice Monsters'.

Otogi doesn't give her much of a chance at the fulfillment of either of those two prayers.

x

(Love's fool - Other Bakura)

He honestly doesn't know what has happened to him.

It's as if one day, the part of his brains that made him smart and intelligent simply shut down, refusing to continue to function properly, so that he was turned into some pale shade of himself. An echo of the screaming terror he used to be.

The last time he scared his host was when he accidentally cut his, or their, finger while he was cutting an apple into pieces to bake a pie. The memory should terrify him, for various reasons, not the least of which is that evil Spirits should not use the body of the person they've possessed to do cutesy stuff like cooking. On top of that, he shouldn't be cutting himself.

Back in Egypt, where life wasn't precisely better or more pleasant, but definitely simpler, he was a master with a knife, able to cut the wings off a fly blindly. That he's lost this ability is intolerable and probably means that he should take to practicing his moves daily.

However.

His host is a scaredy cat, who doesn't particularly like sharp objects, especially not sharp objects that are anywhere within a meter of his body. (The Spirit supposes that he could claim that this is the reason that his knife slipped on that unfortunate day, yet they'd both know it for a lie, so his host would only agree to humor him, and if there's anything he hates, it's people humoring him.)

Otogi ... well, who cares about what Otogi thinks or feels? Really cares, not like the Pharaoh and his little club of goody two-shoes who preach universal love for all, except the people who disagree with their opinion?

Aside from himself and his host, he can't think of a single person.

x

(Fortune's fool - Ryou Bakura)

Somehow, things never turn out the way he's planned them, especially not his life.

It's a kind of curse, he thinks, even if on occasion, there have been some nice surprises, like arriving back in his own body just in time to see Otogi half-covered in whipped cream and half-covered by, well, nothing. (Otogi explained to him later that the spots that whipped cream causes in sheets are very hard to clean, which was why he'd decided upon a slightly less conventional location for a bit of fun than, say, a bedroom. In a way, Ryou guesses that means Otogi has no right to blame him and the Spirit for being caught on tape on that day, but he's content to let that slip. Maybe Otogi will forget about the whole thing that way, and agree to do it again one day.)

For someone who'd like to be normal though, it's definitely a curse.

Normal people are straight, even if Ryou acknowledges that Joey is pretty normal -maybe a little overly fond of food, but generally speaking, he's no weirder than the average person- and Joey isn't quite as straight as an arrow. (Neither, surprisingly, is Kaiba, but Kaiba definitely doesn't qualify as a normal person.)

Normal people don't have a second personality or a five-thousand-year-old spirit that takes control of their body every now and then. (Ryou's not sure which is more abnormal, and he's not sure if the matter's all that important.)

Normal people definitely don't have a hot, steamy relationship with the sexiest person alive (at least in Ryou's opinion, and let Joey rant about Kaiba as much as he wants) as well as with the most attractive and exciting dead guy who lives in their head, but can somehow feel like he's as much of flesh and blood as Ryou is himself in the privacy of their bedroom. (The spirit never takes a physical form when they're with Otogi, for some reason; he prefers to merely watch, or experience things while in possession of Ryou's body.)

Thus, Ryou guesses, it's just possible that he's always over-rated the value of being normal.

OWARI


End file.
